


Cosas de Familia

by soniana252



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Character Study, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Paternal Instinct, primer fic en español del tag y de nuevo soy yo creando mi propio contenido hola
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniana252/pseuds/soniana252
Summary: Reflexiones sobre familia y paternidad salen a la luz en la granja junto con la llegada de un inesperado paquete.
Relationships: Bitzer/Shaun (Shaun the Sheep)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Cosas de Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Qué tal? Llevo en este mini-fandom hace más de un año y casi no hay contenido así que lo creo yo misma(sufro mucho, por favor no vivan así(? ). Tengo publicados ya varios fics en inglés tanto de esta pareja como de la serie acá, pero por varias razones quise hacer un experimento y probar publicar un fic en español <:
> 
> Esta historia incluye un fanchild que aún estoy desarrollando, pero el plot se centra en Shaun y Bitzer como pareja romántica ya que ella todavía es muy pequeña como para mostrar demasiada personalidad.
> 
> Si quieren ver algunos comics de su llegada a la granja o de estos dos en general pueden visitar mi art blog: 'soniana-draws' en tumblr
> 
> Bueno y lo típico: Tanto el dibujo de la portada como la historia y el fanchild me pertenecen, el resto ya es propiedad de Aardman.
> 
> Y ya es todo, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia <:

Cada vez que llegaba un objeto desconocido a la granja, era señal de que un divertido caos momentáneo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Siempre fue la ley, e incluso años después de aventuras varias donde aprendieron a medirse, ese status quo aún se mantenía de cierta manera.

Lo que llego esta vez fue una caja, pero para sorpresa de todos el contenido de adentro, y cualquier desastre que le siguiera, no iba a ser temporal. El granjero lo(mejor dicho _la)_ trajo para quedarse.

Shaun y Bitzer, los primeros en verla, tuvieron reacciones diferentes como siempre. Para el líder del rebaño, su pelo blanco y esponjado la hacía ver lanuda como una oveja a pesar de no serlo y eso logró que enseguida la considerara divertida y adorable. Bitzer por su parte....eeh, digamos que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Shaun tuvo que ayudarlo con un ataque de nervios.

Su aparición fue sorpresiva, pero la granja estaba hecha para adaptarse a lo que llegara, y Bitzer también por más dudas que tuviera ante una responsabilidad así al principio. Los niños eran su punto débil después de todo, no tardó mucho en encariñarse con ella.

Verlos juntos era divertido y...lindo, _mucho_. Los perros siempre tuvieron un cierto encanto para Shaun(quien diría que eso iba a culminar en que él esté saliendo con uno), esto era como un combo doble contra su corazón.

Pero por más entretenido que fuera ver a su novio lidiar con un pompón blanco y negro lleno de energía, Shaun sabía identificar cuando Bitzer tenía demasiadas tareas encima, y la idea de cuidar de una criatura así de revoltosa mientras hacía sus tareas habituales sonaba agotadora. Aun si el perro pastor contaba con años experiencia cuidando a los demás animales, eso no hacía milagros. Una mirada de súplica fue suficiente para que Shaun una vez más fuera al rescate.

Así que ahí estaba él, en el granero, agotado y corriendo de aquí para allá intentando evitar que esa cosita que iba a toda velocidad en cuatro patas hiciera desastres. Era una cachorrita, prácticamente una bebé, todavía tenía que aprender donde no meterse y que no hacer. _No morder,_ sobre todo; más de una oveja del rebaño le dirigió miradas mientras señalaban los tobillos atacados prácticamente obligandolo a vigilarla mejor. Todos pensaban que la pequeña era linda, pero había limites.

Si hubiera sabido antes, además de sugerir _'Manchas'_ como nombre(por sus manchas negras alrededor de uno se sus ojos, espalda y orejas rizadas), Shaun habría propuesto _'Mordisquitos'_ , por obvias razones. Para Shaun ambos nombres le quedaban, pero el granjero ya se había decidido por _'Mixie'_ debido a que ella era de raza mixta. A pesar de no tener nada en contra del nombre, algo en el hecho de que ni él ni Bitzer pudieron elegirlo dejó a Shaun algo decepcionado en su momento.

Después de mucho correr, Shaun finalmente logró atrapar a la cachorrita cuando esta se tropezó con una almohada. La alzó, y planeaba tenerla en sus brazos hasta que Bitzer volviera en un rato si no fuera porque, apenas se cumplieron unos segundos de paz, ella empezó a mordisquearle la pezuña.

Estaba jugando, así jugaba Bitzer de cachorro antes de que el granjero le enseñara que las ovejas no debían recibir daño alguno, pero estos dientitos eran más afilados de lo que uno esperaría y Shaun no tuvo más remedio que apretar los dientes para evitar reflejos bruscos. Ni dos horas habían pasado y él ya tenía su lana toda revuelta y se moría por poder sentarse y descansar. Hoy en día se manejaba, pero las responsabilidades seguían sin ser lo suyo.

Al verlo en apuros, la mamá de Timmy decidió dejar su novela de lado para ir en su ayuda. Su sonrisa era calma como siempre, algo divertida de hecho; por la situación, seguro estaba pensando cosas como _'Ay, padres primerizos'_ o algo así.

Pensar en si mismo con la palabra 'padre' casi hace que Shaun tire a Mixie del shock, pero los mordiscos en su pezuña lo mantuvieron concentrado.

Inclinándose para ver a la cachorra mejor, la mamá de Timmy hizo un sonido pensativa. Después de unos segundos, fue hasta donde estaba Shirley y baló explicativa mientras metia un brazo en la espaciosa lana— Los corderos no actuaban igual que los perros, eso era obvio, pero era fácil suponer que tanto mordico podía significar que necesitaba mantener la boca ocupada. No tenían otro chupete(ya buscó en la lana de Shirley) y el de Timmy lo tiraron ya hace mucho. Necesitaban otra alternativa.

Mientras Shirley reía por las cosquillas, la madre del grupo fue sacando varias cosas de la gran lana, dando balidos para preguntar con cada objeto que sacaba. Shaun continuaba negando con la cabeza al no estar convencido con ninguno.

Para su salvación, un chillido interrumpió la fallida lluvia de ideas. Todos voltearon hacia abajo para ver a Timmy sosteniendo en alto el hueso de juguete de Bitzer. Estaba evitando miradas, no sonreía. Su mamá pareció darse cuenta de la razón y sonrió antes de pararse a su lado. Poniendo una pezuña en su espalda, ella baló para darle ánimos y hizo un ademan hacia Mixie. Shaun enseguida entendió el plan y dejó a la cachorrita(que había dejado de mordisquearlo al oír el chillido) en el suelo.

Timmy hizo un puchero, apretando en juguete en sus pezuñas un momento como si dudara de algo. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente decidió dejarlo en el suelo frente a Mixie, que enseguida se abalanzo a mordisquearlo y llenar el silencio del granero con chillidos del juguete. Shaun no tardó en levantar el pulgar para dirigirle un guiño de felicitación al cordero...que ya no era tan cordero.

Era fácil suponer que Timmy no estaba muy feliz con la idea de ya no ser el menor en la granja, más aun así dejo sus diferencias de lado para ayudar. Timmy siempre fue un niño amigable como el resto de las ovejas, Shaun estaba seguro que él y Mixie iban a llevarse de lo más bien en cuanto los celos temporales pasaran.

La oveja líder se desplomó en el colchón más cercano con un suspiro, completamente agotado y aliviado de al fin tocar una superficie donde sentarse. Desde ahí notó como una sonrisa conmovida aparecía en la madre de Timmy al ver a la cachorrita jugar. La mirada que le dirigió a Timmy antes de poner una mano en su hombro para apegarlo más a ella lo dijo todo. Shaun sonrío ante eso.

Queriendo ponerse más cómodo, Shaun llevó las rodillas a su pecho para apoyar sus brazos allí— El sentimiento feliz pero melancólico de ver a un hijo crecer era algo que Shaun no negaba tener curiosidad de experimentar alguna vez. 

Con ese pensamiento en mente algo revoloteo en su estómago al mirar a Mixie, tirada en el suelo, gruñendo mientras luchaba contra ese hueso de juguete como si pudiera derrotarlo a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Ella llevaba poco más de una semana allí, Shaun no tenía porque considerar algo de ese calibre y menos tan pronto. Pero ¿Como evitarlo? Bitzer y él llevan saliendo hace ya mucho, y que de la nada cayera una cachorrita dejada bajo el cuidado de Bitzer, que ellos la hayan recibido juntos _,_ todo era...Shaun se sentía...¿responsable de ella?

No estaba seguro, solo sabía que no estaba ayudando solo por ayudar esta vez.

Como si de alguna manera fuera culpa de Bitzer, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta que daba al exterior del granero.

Como con muchas tareas, el granjero dejó a Mixie y las tareas de perro pastor que tendría que aprender a futuro en las man- eh, _patas_ de Bitzer. Él era solo su tutor, pero Bitzer siempre tuvo esa vibra paternal al cuidar de ellos aveces y con los niños- _con Mixie_ , esa forma de actuar era mucho más obvia aun si no lo notaba. En los últimos meses, verlo siendo amable con los bebés de la granja y sabiendo exactamente que hacer por los años de experiencia cuidando a los demás, hizo que Shaun fantaseara bobamente con extender la familia más de una vez.

Y es que siempre fueron un buen equipo: compañeros de juego, amigos, resolviendo el problema semanal, y ahora como pareja. Ambos adoraban a los niños, e incluso si llegaran a ser diferentes tipos de padres, eso de alguna forma iba a complementarse, siempre pasaba; así que ¿Por qué no considerar dar ese otro paso?

Al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, Shaun se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Para su buena(o mala) suerte, las puertas del granero abriéndose fue una oportuna distracción. Entre la luz anaranjada del atardecer tornándose en oscuridad, Bitzer entró estirándose y haciendo sonar su espalda, cansado después de un largo día de trabajo. Buscó con la mirada alrededor y su cara se iluminó al ver a Shaun saludando.

Y enseguida cayó al ver con que tenía distraída a Mixie.

Shaun no considero la idea de que el juguete probablemente fue tomado sin permiso hasta ahora— Timmy se estaba volviendo una oveja traviesa, aprendió demasiado bien de él. Bitzer odiaba compartir sus cosas, así que los balbuceos y sus patas sostenidas delante de él como si no supiera que hacer eran una reacción ya esperada. Shaun aun así arqueo una ceja porque, _Bitzer enserio no podía estar pensando en quitarle el juguete a un cachorro ahora._

Cuando Mixie se echó de espaldas para seguir jugando, finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del perro mayor. Con el juguete demasiado grande para ella entre sus dientes y sus orejas llevadas por la gravedad al suelo, miro con grandes ojos curiosos a Bitzer y, tras unos segundos, este no tardo en suspirar resignado. Shaun de todas formas recibió una mirada no muy feliz del perro pastor, a la que él solo pudo sonreír nervioso y encogerse de hombros mientras daba un balido de excusa— En su defensa, cuidar niños es difícil.

Fue solo por mera cortesía que Bitzer no rodó los ojos al pensar que los adultos ahí no eran un caso muy diferente.

El perro ovejero miró a Mixie, sentada y moviendo la cola feliz de que él volvió, y luego a Shaun, que en palabras simples...lucia como un completo desastre. Eso fue suficiente para que su molestia momentánea pasara y tuvo que aguantar la risa. Fue a sentarse junto a Shaun en el colchón, hizo un ademan hacia Mixie y con un ladrido preguntó que tal estuvo todo. La oveja solo suspiró y se dejó caer en el hombro del perro, totalmente agotado. Esta vez Bitzer si se rió antes de pasarle un brazo detrás de la espalda para darle a su novio unas palmaditas de ánimo.

Unas patitas tocaron la pierna de Bitzer entonces, quien bajó la mirada para ver a Mixie ladrando y agachándose en una señal de que quería jugar. Como cualquier cachorro, ella actuaba así, siempre queriendo divertirse y ya más de una vez habiéndole causado uno que otro inconveniente no intencionado. En eso, y el cabello esponjado como lana, se parecía bastante a Shaun. Era de esperar que esos dos se llevaran así de bien en tan poco tiempo.

Bitzer tenía suerte que Shaun siempre estuviera ahí para echarle una mano(o bueno, _pezuña_ ), sobre todo en esto. Solo esperaba que Mixie no sea mal influenciada por el rebaño en los momentos donde Shaun fuera niñero, Bitzer era tutor de un futuro perro ovejero después de todo, no de otra oveja traviesa. Si él y Shaun iban a criarla juntos, tendrían que seguir algunas reg-

Eso sonó...algo raro ¿verdad?

Su mirada se posó en Shaun usando su hombro de almohada a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Bitzer decidió tomar a la cachorrita en brazos para distraerse. En cuanto él la dejó en su regazo ella se puso panza arriba para pedir caricias, aun con demasiada energía para dormir, y Bitzer no tuvo de otra que sonreír y ceder a la petición.

Jugar suena bien, sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a Mixie controlar esos dientes que ya atacaron sus(y otros) tobillos más de una vez, pero eso tendría que ser para mañana cuando él esté menos cansado. Shaun podría venir también, él ya había jugado con ella más de una vez y sería divertido estar los tres como familia...de pupila, tutor y novio del tutor, _solo eso._

...Sigue sonando raro, pero Bitzer no tiene energías para justificarse. No es como si tuviera que, él-él sabe a que se refiere!

Shaun abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Bitzer moverse. A su lado vio esa linda escena y él revoloteo volvió a su estómago, haciéndolo sonreír. Por el rabillo del ojo ambos animales notaron al rebaño observándolos, algunos aguantando ligeras risas y otros enternecidos. Ya hace mucho dejaron de molestarlos con el hecho de que sean pareja, pero una que otra vez no podían evitar bromear al verlos en sus momentos más cursis.

Pero eso era lo que hacían, era cosa de familia; y aunque puede que sea muy pronto para decidir que rol va a jugar la pequeña cachorra en ella, tanto Shaun como Bitzer podían asegurar que todos iban a recibirla a ella, y las aventuras que trajera criarla, con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
